


It's Just a Party, Janet

by FamilyTrucksterImagines (oncruisecontrol)



Series: Dean Winchester Reader-Insert One Shots [8]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anxiety, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Panic Attack, RHPS quotes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-04
Updated: 2017-11-04
Packaged: 2019-01-29 04:33:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12623288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oncruisecontrol/pseuds/FamilyTrucksterImagines
Summary: You, Sam, and Dean attend a high school reunion during a hunt. You really, really hate parties.





	It's Just a Party, Janet

**Author's Note:**

> Written for hannahindie and pinknerdpanda‘s Dr. Frank-n-Furter’s Partici…..pation Challenge on Tumblr. The story itself is totally unrelated to RHPS (and for the sake of it, I’m going to pretend the movie doesn’t exist) but I’ve used a bunch of quotes, all of which (that are intentional) are bolded.

“You really think this will work?” Sam asked.

“Oh yeah,” you nodded. “I went to my–” the next word was mumbled incomprehensibly– “year high school reunion and I didn’t remember half the people who talked to me. We’ll fit right in.”

“I’m sorry,” Dean said, a hint of humor on his tongue, “how many years was it?”

“Don’t start with me, old man.” You leaned across the Impala’s bench, looking between the Winchesters. “So do we know our backstories?”

“I’m a rich city councilman, I was in the leaders of tomorrow club, and I’m engaged to you,” Sam recited.

“ **I just love success** ,” you said, pressing a joking kiss to his cheek.

You and Sam didn’t have feelings for each other, but that was part of why you always chose to pretend to be with him instead of his brother, and why you were willing to jokingly flirt with him when you wouldn’t with the other. You _did_ have feelings for Dean – the product of late-night talks in each other’s rooms when neither of you could sleep, which was all too often, and gentle touches while patching each other up after fights, and sitting together in silence when one of you was breaking down, and fiercely protecting each other, and years of sweethearts and beautifuls and that’s my girl’s – and the idea of holding his hand or saying cute things to each other made you nervous, like a little girl who desperately wanted to keep her feelings secret. Which you did, really. Unrequited feelings, you could handle. Awkwardness, you could not.

So Sam it was.

“I’m a brain-dead model,” Dean said, voice flat.

“Y/N?” Sam asked.

“Drama club high school sweetheart turned soon-to-be trophy wife.” You clapped each man on the shoulder, staring out the windshield at the rain, which was coming down in sheets. And you just happened to have been late and forced to park on the farthest side of the parking lot. Tightening your expensive-looking black trench coat around you to shield your expensive-looking red dress, you hopped out of the car and walked as fast as your expensive-looking stiletto clad feet would carry you to the hotel doors.

You breathed a sigh of relief when the Hilton’s warm air hit you, a sound which was echoed by both of your teammates as they entered behind you.

The woman standing at the East High 15th Reunion check-in desk pouted with sympathy when she saw you. “ **You’re wet**.”

“ **Yes** ,” you said, “ **it’s raining**.”

“Well here, let me take your coats while you find your name tags.”

You did as you were told, picking out the names that you’d entered when you hacked into the invite list. First, you slapped Dean’s sticker against his chest. _Hello, my name is… **Rocky** Van Zant._ Then you did the same for Sam. _Hello, my name is… **Brad** Van Zant_. Lastly, you smoothed your own tag over your breast. _Hello, my name is… **Janet** Nicks._

Satisfied, you turned back to the woman as she appeared at the table again and checked you off the list and allowed you to enter the ballroom.

It was huge, and filled with more people than you had expected, leading you to worry that you’d never find the ghoulpires you were looking for. Even if you did, it would be a long, exhausting night, especially for you. Crowds weren’t your thing. Vampires and demons, you were fine with, but crowds made you panic.

Sam’s hand landed on your lower back, pulling you out of your thoughts. “ **It’s just a party, Janet** ,” he mumbled. “It can’t hurt you.”

You nodded, taking a deep breath to give you confidence before you led your friends into the storm. You tried to calm yourself as you navigated through the sea of people, but you inevitably ended up sitting at the bar and forcing air through your lungs.

Normally, this would be the point when Dean would rub your back and coach you through your breathing, but tonight you had no such luck. Hell, ‘Rocky’ barely even _looked_ at you. It was unusual, but you forced yourself to be okay with it. You were a big girl. You didn’t need someone to take care of you.

By the time you were alright again, Sam and Dean were in a conversation with a handful of other people. You sidled up next to the taller of the brothers, letting him wrap an arm around your waist.

“I don’t think we knew each other in school,” one of the men said, addressing Sam.

“I don’t think we did. **My name’s Brad, and this is my fiancée, Janet**.”

You gave the man a tense smile, reaching over to shake his hand. His eyes crinkled around the edges as he smiled back, holding your grip for just a bit too long.

Sam glanced down at you, finding that you were still tense. “Would you like me to get you a drink, honey?”

You nodded. “That would be great. Thank you, sugar.”

He gave you a reassuring smile as he walked away, leaving you with the strangers and a reticent Dean. The line for drinks was long, so it would be a while before he got back. In the meantime, you focused on the conversation, faking laughs at all of their boring stories. One of the men, you noticed, kept throwing glances and little smiles your way, even a wink at one point.

When the conversation came to a lull, he turned to you. “Actually, Janet, I think I remember you.” Why wouldn’t he? “You were in my fifth period science class, right?”

You shot him a grin. “Yeah, yeah, I was! God, what was that teacher’s name?”

“ **Dr. Scott!** ”

“Yeah! Yeah, I remember him. Great guy.”

He chuckled, leaning closer while the rest of the group jumped into a new discussion. “You don’t remember me at all, do you?”

You bit your lip, shaking your head. “I’m sorry.”

He laughed, one hand coming up to touch your arm. “ **Since you’re such an exceptional beauty, I’m prepared to forgive you**.”

A blush crossed your face and you opened your mouth to respond, but were interrupted by a scoff next to you. You looked up to find Dean staring at a wall with him arms crossed, looking all broody. You couldn’t blame him for the scoffing thing – this guy was a bit of a douchebag, flirting with an engaged woman – but you would have thought he could ditch the attitude long enough to actually work the case.

A body pressed up against your back, and for a moment, you felt the panic bubbling up inside you once again, but when a whiskey sour was slipped into your hand, you breathed. Sam. His arm wrapped around your waist, pulling you against him, which was weird but also sort of comforting. Grounding. He was family, so his touch didn’t bother you.

Still, you couldn’t stop yourself from glancing over at Dean, who now sported a tense jaw. When he caught you looking at him, he sighed and said that the three of you should move on. Each of you were wearing silver rings, so all you had to do was shake hands with people until someone started steaming. Then chase ‘em, ‘cause they’ll run.

Two hours in, you were starting to think the night was going to be a bust. You were walking in circles, and you’d had so many whiskey sours that Sam was now carrying your 5-inch heels because he worried you’d break your ankle at any moment. You were able to wade through the crowd with no problem now, though, and flirting back with all of the men (and women) who pretended to remember you was a piece of cake. You smiled and giggled and winked whenever your fake fiancé wasn’t looking.

Sam played up the whole ‘rich and successful’ thing, talking about cars and vacation homes and trips to Bermuda and how it was oh-so-hard being a rich white male politician.

Dean stood there looking pretty and pretending to be empty-headed. Girls ate that up, but that was nothing new. Girls liked every version of Dean. It was hard to imagine a social outing without people throwing themselves at him. Not that you blamed them for it, and you didn’t judge him when he took one of them home. Him sleeping around didn’t bother you. Watching his mating dances did, but what could you do?

What was worse was the way he was treating you and Sam. He was always close by, but it felt like you were being avoided. He didn’t make eye contact, and anything you or his brother said to him was met with one or two word responses, until you personally gave up. He got like this sometimes, sure, but you’d usually done something to deserve it. You racked your brain for anything that might have happened between this afternoon, when the three of you were joking around about your outfits, and the car ride here, when he froze you out.

Your already stressed-out state didn’t help the annoyance and worry and faceless guilt that was building more and more with every snub. Leave it to Dean to clock out when you need him most.

Sam nudged his shoulder against yours. “You’ve got your bitch face on.”

“ **Smiling makes my face ache**.”

He huffed a laugh. “Is it that bad?”

“ **It’s not easy having a good time** when you’re on a wild goose chase, pretending to smile and flirt with a bunch of snobs you don’t know and really don’t like,” you answered, voice harsher than you had intended.

“ **They liked you** ,” he said, giving you a sad look.

“They don’t know me. Look, I’ve shaken a million hands, and so have you and Stone-Face. It’s exhausting, and I’m sorry I’m being a child about it, but **I wanna go** , so the bitch face is staying until this **horror show** is over.”

It was then that you felt a strange hand land on your ass and squeeze, sending you over the edge. Your chest constricted and suddenly the air around you became thick, as though you were trying to breathe in pudding. You knew this feeling, and you needed out, out, out.

You grabbed Sam by the arm. “You and Rocky continue on. Find the bastards. I gotta go.”

“Janet–”

“I’ll be at the motel.”

Dean’s eyes caught you just as you turned on your heel and began shoving through the crowd, towards the glowing exit sign. Having to push yourself through bodies only made the feeling worse, and you were sure you would have broken down if you weren’t so focused on getting the hell away from here.

You were halfway through the door when you felt someone grab your wrist. Normally, this would end up with the person getting punched in the face, but all you could do was shake them off and move faster.

The lobby was much less packed than the party had been, and there was a seated windowsill on the other side of it, far enough away that you wouldn’t feel like they were crowding you. You’d have left entirely, but you didn’t have the keys for Baby, and you didn’t want to wait in the pouring rain and cold wind for a taxi.

You kicked off your far-too-uncomfortable shoes before sitting down and pulling your feet up to your chest, leaning your hair against the window and listening to the muffled sound of rain. You hadn’t turned to look behind you, so you didn’t know that the person who grabbed your wrist was still following you until they sat down in front of you, slowly, as not to startle you. When you looked up, you met green eyes.

“Go away, Dean,” you mumbled out, turning your head away from him again.

“Are you okay, sweetheart?” he asked, voice low and almost calming.

“Go deal with the monsters.”

“Not until I know you’re okay.”

“You’ve been ignoring me all night,” you snapped, “you don’t get to be concerned now.” Tears springing to your eyes, you shook your head. “Just leave me alone. I can’t deal with this right now.”

“I’m sorry,” he said, frowning.

You pulled your knees tighter to your chest. “What did we even do to you, huh?”

“Nothing. I’m an asshole, and you didn’t deserve it. I shouldn’t have let you go through that alone.” He reached out to touch your knee, only for you to jerk away from him.

“It’s fine. It’s not your job to fix me.”

His expression softened. “It _is_ my job to have your back, and I didn’t. You’ve always been there for me. Y/N, I am so, so sorry.”

“You still haven’t told me _why_. What did we do wrong? Why were you so mad at me? D-did I fuck up somehow?”

He shook his head, running a hand over his face. “Y/N, no. You didn’t do anything wrong. At all. I was being an idiot and a jerk.”

You shook your head in return, looking out the window at the falling rain. Your panic was ebbing, but your chest still hurt and you were still fighting tears. You didn’t believe a word he was saying – he must have had some reason for icing you out. You just wanted him to leave you alone and let you deal with this on your own.

“I was jealous,” he said. “Watching you flirt with strangers, with my brother… I hated it, so I dealt with it by acting like a dick. You were doing your job, and I didn’t – I didn’t have the right. I’m sorry.”

You scoffed, still not believing him. He wasn’t jealous; that didn’t make sense. He flirted with girls all the time. Why would he care when you did the same thing?

His hand cupped your cheek, brushing his thumb over it. “ **Damn it, Janet, I love you.** Please don’t shut me out. Let me be here for you.”

At this, you finally looked up. “You love me?” you asked.

He gave a small, unsure smile, and nodded. “Yeah. I love you.”

You chuckled as you shifted in your seat, moving over to lean against him and let him wrap his arms around you. “You have a shitty way of showing it, Rocky.”

Dean sighed, placing a kiss atop your head. “I know, sweetheart. I doubt this helped my chances much, huh?”

You smiled softly, nuzzling your face into his chest. “Stay here for a while and you’ll be okay.”

“I’ll stay as long as it takes.”

Closing your eyes, you focused on the feeling of his arms around you and sound of his heartbeat until everything else melted away.


End file.
